


Distractions

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos is worried about the new man in his regiment - he obviously needs a distraction from the wood surrounding their camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Athos could hear the noises coming from Aramis in his sleep and carefully cracked his eyes open. He rolled over to peer at the man. His face was pale, sweating and he seemed to be trying to yell out. Slowly, he sat up. Was the man having some form of nightmare? A slight hesitation held Athos’ hand before it clamped on the man’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. The dark hues shot open, staring up into Athos’ eyes, panting hard.  
  
“Mon Dieu man... What was that about?”  
  
Aramis was silent as he sat up, trying to control his breathing. His chest was heaving and Athos felt the urge to hold the man close, show him some form of comfort. He didn’t move. Instead, his eyes searched the newest recruit to the Musketeers. The man that was so brave and confident in himself during training looked... Raw. Raw and frightened and so goddamn small.   
  
“I was part of a regiment before.”  
  
Aramis cleared his throat.  
  
“We were in Savoy, and were resting in the woods for the night. We thought there was no danger so we didn’t set a guard. I went to wash and when I came back I... I watched a group of men slit my friends’ throats as they slept. I saw the panic in their eyes... The strangled yells that they gave still echo in my head and I... I just... Being in a wood like this just... Puts me on edge.”   
  
Athos’ heart gave a lurch. Aramis had mentioned it probably wouldn’t be safe to camp out in the woods, had genuinely seemed kind of scared to say anything and Athos had just laughed at him. He let his head hang, clearing his throat.  
  
“I’m sorry...”  
  
Aramis shrugged and laughed, carefully stumbling up from his bed roll.   
  
“Not your fault.”  
  
Athos’ baby blues followed the man as he walked towards the fire, sitting down and hugging his knees. Athos could tell from where he was kneeling that the man wasn’t with him; he was in the forest in Savoy.  
  
“Aramis.”  
  
Nothing.

  
_“Aramis.._.”  
  
The man turned around ever so slightly.  
  
“Don’t live in the past... Have you seen myself recently? That’s what happens when you live in the past.”  
  
“I should have died with them, Athos.”  
  
The Lieutenant gave a soft sigh and shifted to sit next to the man, poking at the lightly burning fire with a stick.   
  
“God saved your life.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“To avenge your friends and to make something of your name.”  
  
The Musketeer laughed dryly.  
  
“I would have no idea where to look.”  
  
Athos could see the man deteriorating in front of him, hopelessness and lost filling his eyes. He had seen that look all too well in the mirror.  
  
“Hey, no, look at me... You need a distraction.”  
  
Aramis raised an eyebrow, laughing once more.  
  
“What could possibly distract me?”  
  
Athos looked around the small clearing. He could hear a stream and what sounded like a waterfall nearby and he stood, packing his bedroll away.   
  
“A swim.”  
  
Aramis nodded but stayed still.  
  
“Don’t make me drag you man. I’m your Lieutenant.”  
  
Aramis gave a small chuckle, shifting to pack his own things onto his horse. Roger gave a soft whinny, pulling away from Athos. Aramis couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Athos’ face, shocked his steed had left his side.. The horse worshipped his rider. The Musketeer’s hand reached up to stroke the horse’s snout, obviously sensing his distress.  
  
“I see why you love him so much.”  
  
“He’s been my horse since I was 12... He knows what to do in situations such as this.”  
  
The horse gave another whinny before moving back to Athos, allowing his owner to slip onto his back. He gave a soft click of his tongue and he started trotting.   
  
“He’s your horse? You own him?”  
  
“Only thing I bought with me from my past life.”  
  
Aramis nodded a little.  
  
“So that’s why you two ride so well together.”  
  
“I spent every minute I could riding with him, training him. I need nothing but to twitch the reigns and he moves directions, a soft click to have him change speed... He trusts me and I trust him. He has never failed me.”  
  
“Is that why you got so angry when the stable boy took him for a ride?”  
  
“He doesn’t know his commands or how sensitive Roger is. He tore his mouth with the bit, yanking on the reigns as he did. The boy is lucky I didn’t take the whip to him.”  
  
Aramis wasn’t shocked at the admission of violence. Roger was Athos’ pride and joy. There was a running joke back at the garrison that Athos would much rather spend his money on his horse, would rather groom the beast than himself... But it was true. Athos respected his steed and in return, they had a wondrous relationship. The horse would risk his life for his rider, and vice versa. Aramis couldn’t help but smile and reach over to give Roger a pat.  
  
“What of your old life?”  
  
Athos was silent, eyes watching the bushes. Aramis was about to apologise before he cleared his throat.  
  
“There was a woman... I loved her, I loved her so much... But she died and.. I haven’t been the same since.”  
  
He looked over at Aramis with a shrug before clicking for Roger to go slightly quicker. He wanted to get Aramis out of the wood as quickly as he could. Aramis chuckled and urged his own horse on.  
  
“So what about you? You know about myself.”  
  
“My past does not exist. Not anymore. It happened and it is gone. No point in dragging it all up.”  
  
Athos slipped off Roger at the edge of a clearing, the sight of a pool with a waterfall making him smile.  
  
“Yet you live in it.”  
  
“It is mine to drag up. It is not yours to know.”  
  
Aramis raised his hands in mock surrender before looking around.  
  
“This is serene. Have you ever been here before?”  
  
Athos shook his head but quickly slipped his jacket off, resting it on his saddle.  
  
“I’m most curious about the water, how about you?”  
  
Aramis laughed and began shedding his clothes. Both men slipped into the water in their small clothes. Athos started off straight away with a steady breast stroke before returning to the side where Aramis was resting.  
  
“You were right... This is helping.”  
  
“There’s reasons I was promoted Lieutenant. Knowing what to do in certain situations is one of those reasons.”  
  
Aramis laughed softly and shifted a little.  
  
“So what do _you_ do for fun? All I’ve ever seen you do is drink in a corner and care for Roger.”  
  
“Oh I have fun.”  
  
Athos shut his eyes and allowed himself to think back to the man he had met the day before this mission began three weeks ago. A smile slipped onto his lips before he frowned, old thoughts of his tutor piercing his mind. His eyes snapped open quickly.  
  
“And what would that be?”  
  
“Sex, rather like you.”  
  
“I have never seen you with a maiden.”  
  
Athos chuckled. Aramis’ eyes went wide.   
  
“Are you- No, you wouldn’t be. You can be hanged for that.”  
  
The smirk on Athos’ face made Aramis’ own lips fall into a frown.  
  
“You’re a sodomite then?”  
  
“Men are rather pleasurable.”  
  
Athos noted the slight shift in Aramis’ behaviour.  
  
“Look, you’re not my kind of guy. No offence but you’re not. Besides, I couldn’t do anything to you if I wanted to.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“I much prefer to be the woman.”  
  
Aramis’ eyebrows disappeared under his fringe and he turned away slightly.  
  
“I-I see.”  
  
“You’ve an issue?”  
  
“No no... Just keep me out of it, deal?”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
The two men fell silent, soaking in the pleasantly warm water. Athos heard the other muttering slightly and peered over, frowning a little.  
  
“Everything alright over there?”  
  
Aramis looked back over.  
  
“Well there have been things I question about myself and- Well there’s some things that I think that maybe could be-”  
  
“You think you may be a sodomite.”  
  
Aramis’ shoulders dropped and he barely nodded.  
  
Athos chuckled and bit into his lip before gently swimming over.  
  
“Well, it’s been a while since either of us has had any... Company. Why don’t we sort that issue out and I help you sort this issue out?”  
  
Aramis looked away, obviously hesitating. Athos reached out, cupping his cheek and turning his face to watch him.  
  
“What harm can it bring?”  
  
“The hangman’s noose?”  
  
“No one will know.”  
  
Aramis stared into those hypnotising blue eyes before he moved to meet Athos’ lips. Athos shifted to rest his hands on Aramis’ hips, slowly tilting his head to make the kiss more passionate. He could tell the other was hesitant, slightly scared, and he needed to remember that. A hand slid to the back of the man’s neck, gently pressing their bodies closer.   
  
Aramis gently pulled back, just enough to give a worried glance up into Athos’ eyes before he leaned forward to nibble on the Lieutenant’s lips. A soft smile formed at the corners of his mouth as he watched the blue eyes close, a simple sigh slip from the lips. The Lieutenant moved to claim the other’s lips again, hands moving to gently tug at the small shirt the other was wearing, hands slipping under the fabric to tease across the man’s chest. Aramis jerked away like he had been burned and Athos pulled back, swimming away slightly. The other man was breathing heavily as he shifted to tug his shirt off, throwing it behind him onto the bank. Athos chuckled and his own shirt followed suit. Aramis slid off the bank, swimming towards the other man, their arms wrapping around each other as their lips met once more. Athos’ hand went back to trailing down the other’s chest, lips shifting to move across the Musketeer’s jaw line, nipping and biting here and there as he made his way to his neck.  
  
Aramis’ eyes slipped shut in soft pleasure, hand shifting to curl slightly in Athos’ hair. The older male’s hand slid further down yet and Aramis let out a gasp as he felt his small clothes being pushed down. Carefully, he kicked them off, chucking them in the general direction of the bank. Athos moved to kiss him again, hand gently curling around Aramis. The other let out a gasp at the calloused hand around him, stroking gently.  
  
“Let me know if you want to stop.”  
  
It was a cold murmur against hot skin.  
  
Aramis couldn’t answer. He just nodded in understanding, hips shifting to press into the other’s hand. Athos kept going, smiling at the feeling of the other getting hard under his touch. His body was shaking in anticipation; God he couldn’t wait for this. He had to admit to himself, he had thought the new recruit was rather attractive and he had touched himself a few times to the thought of him... Yet this was something completely different.   
  
This was _happening_.  
  
Aramis grunted a little and tugged Athos close for a kiss. He didn’t know what else to do, and Athos seemed to pick up on that. He wrapped a hand around Aramis’ wrist, tugging it down to press against his ass. Carefully, Aramis slipped a finger inside the fabric and inside the other, smiling at the intake of breath he took. Athos’ hips rocked slightly, trying to get used to the intrusion quickly. Aramis kissed down the exposed neck he could, smiling softly and nipping down a little. Athos groaned softly and pressed down against the Musketeer, showing he wanted more. A second finger slid into place and Athos moaned softly, head moving to rest on the other’s shoulder. The fingers twisted gently, scissoring and moving around and Aramis smiled softly at the small sounds slipping from Athos’ lips; the feel of those lips shifting against his skin. A third finger pressed in and the other let out a proper moan, fingers digging gently into his skin.  
  
Gently, Aramis slid his fingers free from the other, tugging his small clothes with him and Athos shifted to wrap his legs around the other’s waist. Aramis blindly lined himself up, fumbling a little before he gently slid his tip inside the other.   
  
A whine escaped him – even with the preparation there was still a soft burn. His head tilted back, eyes closing as he grit his teeth, gently moving to get Aramis inside him. The other worked on shifting inside, and it wasn’t long until he was fully in. He started to move and Athos shook his head, fingers digging down into the other’s shoulders.  
  
“Let me adjust, damnit.”  
  
The other nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around the other’s waist, shifting to kiss him again. Their tongues battled for dominance before Athos gave in, allowing Aramis to explore his mouth, moaning softly as he did so. Aramis realised that Athos was pressing down against him. His hands shifted from the small of the other’s back, gripping to his hips as he carefully pulled out, pressing back in. He watched the look on the other’s face as he repeated the movement. He didn’t want to hurt the man against him. He didn’t think he could forgive himself if he did that. Grunts fell from the two men as they worked against each other, Aramis re-angling his hips with each thrust. He didn’t know what he was searching for but he knew he would find it.  
  
When Athos gave a cry of pleasure, he knew he found it. Lips closed around his neck, sucking softly as he start fucking up into him, cock brushing over that same spot. The moans slipping from the other’s lips only fuelled Aramis to thrust up harder, clutching his body close. Athos whimpered, voice barely a whisper.  
  
“T-Touch me... Please.”  
  
Aramis silently wrapped his hand around Athos’ cock, hand moving in time with his thrusts. The moans from the other were becoming sloppier, the pleasure building up quickly. Aramis pressed his thumb through the other’s slit and that was it. Athos gave a choked cry, cumming hard. Aramis shifted to hold his hips again, close himself. Athos moaned at each thrust, head still against the other’s shoulder, weakly biting and sucking at his neck. He clenched around him and that was all it took to drive Aramis over the edge. With a soft grunt, he came hard. Athos made a soft whining noise. Aramis ever so carefully pulled out, beginning to shift the two men from the middle of the pool to the bank.  
  
“So.. What do you think?”  
  
Aramis looked down at the man on his chest. From this angle, all he could see were those tired blue eyes, eyes that had a soft spark in them.  
  
“I think I could get used to it... I won’t turn my back on maidens though.”  
  
Athos laughed softly and Aramis let him rest on the edge of the bank. He collected his clothes and carefully pulled his soaking small clothes on before doing his best to copy the whistle to call Roger over. He moved to help Athos dress before wrapping the blanket that covered the horse’s back around him. He left him half asleep against Roger’s legs as he started a new fire. He eventually managed it and let his hands warm up before getting their bedrolls out. Athos stood and struggled to walk over to him, collapsing into Aramis’ waiting arms.  
  
“Am I that good?”  
  
“I understand why the maidens fall in your bed now.”  
  
Aramis chuckled and shifted them so they were both lying down by the fire, arm tucked around Athos’ waist.  
  
“Rest... We should head back to Paris in the morning.”  
  
Athos nodded and rolled over, tucking his face in the other’s shoulder with a yawn, drifting off to sleep with ease. Aramis stayed awake, watching the other for a few minutes before he let his own eyes fall closed, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
